A Secret Life
by PhoenixMageFire
Summary: Who are these people? How are they connected? Why don't you just read the story and find out?


A story by Lady StarHealer and PhoenixMageFire, I, Phoenix etc. will be installing this fanfiction. If you have any questions, comments, flames, or praises, feel free to review at the end of the fic. Feel very free.

Disclaimer: I don't need one! My real name is Naoko Takeuchi! Bow before me puny mortals! Hahaha! (And if you believe that I have a bridge to sell you.)

And now on with the show!

A Secret Life; An Unknown History Chapter 1 

       Sailor Pluto stood at the Time Gates and searched. It had been too long since she had been here. The search was taking much longer than it should have.  She absentmindedly brushed at a few gray hairs in her tired eyes and winced when blood was smeared on her cheek. 

       Hearing a small cry, she looked down at the child in her arms. How she had dreaded this moment. Setsunna had already sent the Moon Heir to safety in the future, and had hidden the child of Neptune in another dimension. Now she had to hide her own daughter as well. 

       A single tear fell from her crimson eyes and landed on her daughter's forehead. The symbol of Pluto flared to life for a moment. The new mother forced herself not to weep any more and continued looking for a place that would suit her tiny daughter. 

       Setsunna finally found a suitable foster home. Dimension 91425, Galaxy 73A, Planet 91J. (1)

       She focused on the pain in her body to keep the pain in her heart at bay. She again felt the blast as it went right through her. The Dark Ones strike against Crystal Tokyo had been completely unexpected by the Senshi. Even Queen Lady Serenity had been killed (2); she had been far too weak from giving birth only moments before to help.

       Because she was the last adult left, Pluto had gathered the children and fled to the Time Gates. And now that the others were safely hidden, she had to part with her new daughter.

       Biting her lip, she called forth a portal to take little Saki (3) to her new home. Saki, she truly would be their future. The gateway opened at the steps of a cozy looking little house and Setsunna said her farewells.

       "Good bye, my little one," Saki opened one sleepy red eye. "I'm afraid I'll have to change your coloring so they won't find you. It's too unique" Puu waved a hand over her face, and red eyes became green/blue, and the dark blue and green highlighted hair became brown.

       Placing a kiss on the forehead for wisdom, and one on each cheek for love, Setsunna placed the only child she would ever have in the care of complete strangers, leaving a simple note. 'Make her happy.' 

* * * * *

       Saki looked at this new world with wide eyes. Where was her mother? She didn't know and it scared her. Here she was in a new world with out the comforting presences of the ones she had known before birth.

       Blinking her eyes twice, she parted her lips, and clenched her tiny hands in anger and fear. She was determined to let the world know exactly how unhappy she was, and there was only one way to do it.

       "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" And unfortunately for the Sayins (4) inside the house, she had one pair of very healthy lungs. 

       "What is that noise?" groaned a child-like voice from inside the house. Opening the door, a short boy with black hair and black eyes, clutched his ears as he looked down and shouted back into the house. "Mom, there's a baby crying on the doorstep!"

       Bending down he let go of his ears, wincing with pain at the sound, and picked up the child to carry her into the house towards his mother. As soon as he took the first step towards the kitchen, Saki started to cry louder.

       Meeting her son halfway, Chichi took the child away from him and started rocking her back and forth whispering, "There, there, now. It'll be all right. Your safe now."

       Saki was not impressed. She wanted her mother! How hard was that for these people to understand? Clenching her eyes shut tighter, she raised her tone by five decibels and one octave.

       Rocking her a little more while patting her back in an attempt to calm her down, Chichi muttered softly under her breath, "Maybe she's hungry. Maybe that's it."

       A tall man with wild black hair and eyes walked into the room winced and asked, "What's going on?" Putting the child into his arms Chichi ordered, "Goku, hold her, I need to get some milk ready."

       Rushing back into the kitchen she started searched, almost frantically, and began to scream, "Where are the baby bottles?"

       Smiling at the crying child in his arms, he started to rock her in one arm and rubbed her stomach lightly saying, "Don't worry we'll protect you and care for you."

       Peaking one eye open Saki looked at him in mild curiosity. He wasn't Mommy, but Mommy used to hold her like this... Her cries started to soften but did not cease. Gently tickling her tummy, Goku smiled a little bigger and cooed, "Come on, give me a smile." Kicking her feet, Saki stopped crying as she tried not to laugh.

       If babies' thought with words, the closest translation would have been, "Stop that you big oaf, I don't want to laugh."

       Soon, her will broke, and soft laughter filled the air. Coming out of the kitchen to see what happened, Chichi smiled as she saw the laughing baby in Goku's arms.

       Going back to the door she looked around for clues and saw the note. She read it and after thinking for a few moments, she came to a decision. Walking back into the house she shut the door while asking, "What are we going to name her?"

* * * * *

       Meanwhile in Dimension 35618, Galaxy 19B, Planet 72G... 

       "Gourry, when are we going to get there?" His redheaded companion jogged backwards in front of him. "I'm starving, I want to eat now, I want to eat now, I want to eat now!"

       "Lina, it's going to be a few more hours, you know that better than I do," the swordsman sighed. It was that time of the month, right in the middle of the week when Lina got really, really mean, and lost her magic for a couple days. This of course, only made her hungrier. 

       "There's a lake over there, we can go fishing!" The red head was off like a shot before he could say anything. 

       It had been a particularly hot day, so Gourry wasn't adverse to sitting in the shade and fishing for an hour or two. Besides, they needed to fill their water skins and the chance of clean laundry was too good to pass...

       "GOURRY! Get over here NOW!" 

       He hurried over as fast as he could, fearing the worst. When he got there however, a baby thrust in the face was not what he was expecting. 

       "What are you doing with that kid Lina?" She gave him the look. Every man has seen this kind of look. It was the simple gaze that could say what all the bad things in any language would never manage if you strung them all together. 

       "It was just sitting here at the waters' edge bundled up in some clothe, the funny thing though," the sorceress rubbed her chin in thought, "it was wrapped in a pure silk blanket."

       "So then it's a rich kid?" he asked holding 'it' by the shoulders. 'It' did not like being held in such a manner. And 'it' let the two travelers know.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" 

       "Gah! What do you think is wrong with it?"

       "Maybe it's hungry?" 'It' screamed louder, and Lina could feel her eardrums shattering.

       "Maybe it needs to be changed..." They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "You're changing it!" 

       "No!" Lina pounded Gourry on the head and he almost dropped the baby. "I'm going to go fishing, you're going to change it, this way we can kill two birds with one stone. And hold the kid the right way!" 

       "Umm, Lina, I don't know how to change a diaper." She stopped in her tracks with an exasperated look plastered on her face.

       "Well don't look at me, I don't know either. Just, look at the way the diaper already on it is pinned up or whatever. You'll figure it out." Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this, Gourry shrugged and accepted his fate. 

       He set the kid on the ground and checked to see if it was a boy. The child was female, so he didn't have to worry about being sprayed. The dipper was clean and dry so that probably wasn't the reason she had been crying. She was still crying however, and the hunger theory was becoming more plausible.

       "Lina, she's dry, but I think she's hungry."

       "Gourry, we don't have any baby food, and who knows, her parents might becoming back," the girl said coming up with several fish in hand. 

       "Umm Lina?"

       "What Gourry?"

       "I don't think we have to worry about her parents."

       "What do you mea..." Her voice failed her. From the folds of the child's blanket a blood spattered note had been produced. The paper said simply, "Make her happy." 

       They both looked at each other as if to say, "Now what are we going to do?"

* * * * *

On the top floor of a towering business building, a young teenage girl sat typing furiously. Her eyes scanned the information coming onto the computer screen faster than it was brought up. Finally, she found what she was looking for.  
"My, my, my Mr. Yomatta. Haven't we been a busy boy," she said, curling her lips up in a cold smile. Sliding a disk into the CD drive, she waited impatiently as her chosen files were downloaded.  
Hearing footsteps down the hall, she quickly ducked under the desk. The night watchman shown his flashlight around the room, and came over to investigate the computer. She cursed herself mentally when she realized she hadn't switched off the screen in her haste. As the guard came closer to the desk, she slipped out and soundlessly moved to the shadows by the wall.  
"Huh, I was sure this was off when I last che..." he didn't finish his sentence when the girl came from behind him and jabbed him at a specific place on his neck. All the energy drained out of his body and he slumped into her arms. Dragging him to the desk, she tucked him into a very comfortable position in the chair. When he was discovered in the morning, any casual observer would assume he had fallen asleep on the job.  
After retrieving the disk, she hid it in one of the many pockets that lined her black 'cat burglar' outfit. Being extra cautious on her way back to the roof through the ventilation system, the girl stepped up to the side of the roof, and promptly stepped back down. One of these days she was going to get over her fear of heights, it was a handicap she couldn't afford. Well, no time like the present.  
Holding a cable mounting to the side of the wall, she waited the three seconds as it bonded to the surface. Attaching the other end to her climbing harness, the girl stepped back up the edge, took a deep breath, and stepped over.  
For a moment, she seemed to hang in the air, and then she dropped like a stone. At the end of the fall, she swung like a pendulum. Counting down the seconds, she opened her eyes, judged the arch of her swing and at just the right moment, released her cable and continued to hurtle towards the roof of the building next door.  
The girl cleared the roof and rolled as she hit. Coming out of the roll gracefully, she walked up to a handy brick wall and punched it. She still didn't feel any better so she hit the wall again; this time satisfied and bleeding. Peeling back the material of the glove, she quickly bandaged her knuckles and continued to strip out of her thieving clothes.  
"You Baka," she mumbled pulling off her ski mask. Long mahogany hair fell in waves to the middle of her back and her rosebud mouth set in a grim line. Her blue-green eyes flashed red for a moment as she pulled off loose black material to reveal a blue tank top and blue jeans. "You know you can't afford mistakes like that, what were you thinking?" She answered herself, "You weren't thinking, that's what." Packing everything into a nondescript backpack, she pulled open the door to the stairs and jogged down them. She had almost been discovered. "But almost is too close, Marle. You had better remember tonight."

* * * * *

Nearly half way around the world, a teenage girl began the day in the normal method. She thrashed her radio clock to bits in an attempt to turn off the alarm, and got up to take her shower.  
She was in a particularly foul mood and had absolutely no inkling as too why. Her sleep had been peaceful, if not cut short, and it wasn't 'that time of the month.' Her bath didn't help at all which was extremely unusual.  
She stepped into her kitchen, poured some coffee and turned off the machine. Sipping the bitter liquid, she paused to look out her home's window. There was something to be said for living in a beach house. She could walk right out the back door and land in the Pacific Ocean. Of course, it also meant that her garden was limited to the front yard. But that wasn't a problem. No one lived within fifty miles of her home. Ah, the advantages of being a private landowner.  
As she admired the morning sun shimmering over the sand and surf, her right hand clenched and dropped her cup. The sound echoed through the house and she went to get a broom and dust pan when it constricted a second time. This time her hand began to bleed, even though there was no cause for a wound.  
She dismissed it and washed off the blood. These phantom pains were common enough that she wasn't worried about it. The curse of being physic, but there were upsides as well. When the girl sat down at the patio table to read her morning paper over breakfast, she noticed the stocks were down, a good thing she had sold yesterday at their high point. Her myriad blue eyes glanced at the clock, and she nearly bit through her fork. She was going to be late!  
With a yelp, the rest of her orange juice was gulped down on her way to the wardrobe. Her slippered feet skidded past her bedroom on the hardwood floor and she nearly crashed through the sliding panel door.  
Flinging open the cabinet, she quickly dressed in a green power suit, hastily bowed to the small shrine inhabiting one corner of the room, and scurried to the front door where she put on her shoes. She jumped into her car and sped down the drive, approaching ninety mph before she even got to the end. Within the hour, she entered her place of business: Kumo International.  
"Hello, Miss Kumo," her secretary said pleasantly. "Mr. Johansen is here from Alaskan Oil. He's ready to meet our offer price."  
"Good," she said flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Make him wait another five minutes before you send him into my office." She grinned predatorily. "Then I'll show him just how generous my original offer was."

* * * * *

    "Well, Mr. Johanson," Saria said folding her hands. "What do you think of my offer?"

       "Your offer?" he snarled, heat index rising by several degrees. "It's an insult! Sixty cents on the dollar to buy my family enterprise! Do you expect me to take this kind of ****?"

       "I do, yes." Saria did not let her composer slip, not even to smirk. "Getting to the crux of the matter, Mr. Jonson; Alaska Oil is on the verge of bankruptcy. You can't afford not to take this deal. What I'm offering, rather than just money, is peace of mind. Take me seriously, and your employees will keep their jobs, your family can keep its standard of living, and you can retire from the public spotlight."

       "And just why are you willing to 'give' me all this? You already own several oil wells. Why do you want mine?"

       "I'm thinking of going into plastics," she replied calmly examining her nails. "People are starting to turn to other methods for their energy concerns, which I also plan to meet, but they still want computer and car parts." Jonson sat back in his chair and looked at her with pure hatred.

       "It's no wonder they call you the Fire *****. You burn everyone you deal with and don't give a **** about it."

       "If you want to sink to that level," she retorted icily, "may I remind you that you and your company are seen by many as a cancerous boil on the buttocks of the world? Your facilities are horrendously outdated and your tankers have had two spills in the past seven years." She leaned forwards slightly. "The environmentalists don't like that, and what they don't like, usually ends up on the list of government investigations. But you haven't, and it made me wonder. So I did some digging and discovered your very old and mutually beneficial friendship with Senator Watsh." Her opponent's eyes narrowed.

       "Are you trying to black mail me?" Saria finally allowed herself a small smirk.

       "Just reminding you of where your assets lie. I can do one of two things; I can take your company off your hands and fix it's problems, or I can report you and the Madam Senator." She rose from her seat. "I'll give you ten minutes to weigh you options."

* * * * 

       Claudia Karthridge sat on the corporate jet next to her employer. Miss Kumo was making her customary check on her new oil resources.

       They were leafing through a stack of very thick files when Miss Kumo's cell phone began ringing. She answered it, listened a few moments, and although her face was blank, Claudia saw the tightness around her eyes. She hung up, then for the first time her secretary had ever heard, cursed.

       "Claudia," she said after a long silence. "Go and investigate our new branch. I'm needed in Japan. It seems my fears were justified. Mr. Yomatta has gone beyond the bounds of our mechanical suit project. Far beyond."

1) What? You think our dimension is the only one?

2) I know it sucks, but it was the only way to make everything fit together.

3) Saki is Japanese for future.

4) If you have not heard of Dragon Ball Z or the Sayins, where have you been?!

Thank you, thank you, **_thank you_** for reading. Thank you even more for reviewing, **hint, hint, hint.** This fic sure has changed a lot from what Lady StarHealer and I had first imagined. But, keep in mind this is not a crossover. Other Anime's will be mentioned in this fic, but it is not a crossover.

Okay, here's the deal. Five reviews or more = new chapter. Please write!

Ja!


End file.
